Zero
by She-bop
Summary: Ulquiorra x OC - straight sex warning - a powerful female arrancar is placed in Ulquiorra's care, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Patience

One night, very late, I decided that there aren't enough female arrancar, let alone strong female arrancar. So, I made one. I hope this doesn't dissappoint.

* * *

Ulquiorra made his way toward the large training room, thinking about the instructions that Aizen had given him earlier that day. He'd been instructed to hone the abilities of a particular arrancar. He'd been warned that his patience might be tried with this particular arrancar and that was the only indication of its nature he'd received. He attempted to question his master further in order to prepare but was shooed away.

He entered the facility and, thinking he was alone, he paced about the room, waiting for the other to appear. After a few minutes there was a giggling coming from one of the darker corners of the room. He stopped his pacing and turned toward the sound to find a pair of red eyes watching him. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and waited as the figure in the shadows emerged. He was a little surprised by the figure. It was very female, just shorter than he, with long black hair. Her mask was a jagged tiara that circled her head. She wore a tank top with a plunging neckline, revealing the hole in her throat in much the same place as his. Her grin never wavered as she approached him, skipping. She stopped only inches from him and looked curiously up into his emotionless green eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he took a step back and took his hand off his sword.

"I am Midori. Aizen-sama told me if I waited here long enough, he'd send me a playmate," she giggled, hopefully eyeing him. "Who are you?"

"Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama sent me here to train another arrancar. Please leave."

She gave him a displeased look and didn't budge.

"I have no time to waste on inconsequential underlings. Leave," he ordered again.

"I don't like your verbiage," she complained and stepped toward him.

"That doesn't matter. This is the last time I'll tell you to leave. Then, I will use force."

She smiled at him again. "That's right! Let's play that game. It sounds fun!" she skipped around him playfully.

Ulquiorra allowed the slightest irritation to cross his features before he reached out to strike the woman. He was surprised when she a flash step to flit away from him. She giggled when he missed. "You're going to have to try harder than that!" she playfully scolded.

This continued for several minutes before she landed only inches behind him. "You can't sense my raietsu…my movements, can you?"

"I can't sense something that isn't there," he insulted, assuming that because he didn't sense her when he entered and still could not sense her, that she had no spiritual pressure worth sensing.

"Maybe it's just too much for you to sense…" she suggested as she dodged another blow.

"I doubt that."

"Then why can't you catch me?"

He didn't reply, he simply tried to go after here once again.

"This is boring," she complained, easily dodging another blow.

"I'm not here to entertain you," he complained.

"How 'bout we make this more interesting? If I catch you, then I get to stay but if you catch me, then I will leave."

"I don't have time to play games with you!" he scolded.

"Then you should catch me quickly," she suggested.

Over the next several minutes, as he continued in his attempts to make her leave, he began to get the distinct impression that she was just playing around, toying with him. It also appeared she was starting to get bored once again. He turned to strike her again, missing, and turned back to find her only inches from him. Suddenly, she tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist.

"I caught you!" she told him victoriously. "That means I get to stay."

He violently pushed her off and she landed with a thump next to him.

"That was very rude. I'll have to ask Aizen-sama for a nicer playmate next time," she pouted.

"I told you. I am not here to play with you."

She jumped on him again, pinning his shoulders to the hard, stone floor.

Just then, the door to the facility opened once again. It was Aizen and he was smiling.

Ulquiorra pushed her off again and stood to bow to his master.

She too stood but instead of bowing she gave Ulquiorra an odd look and Aizen a smile.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, I was hoping to introduce you two myself but it seems you have already met."

"Yes, she was here while I was waiting for the arrancar that you wanted me to train." Ulquiorra explained. He couldn't help the appalled look he gave her when she skipped up to their master.

Aizen affectionately patted her on the head and played with her hair. "She is the arrancar I'd like you to train."

"Train?" she sounded appalled. "That is no fun at all. You told me I'd have a playmate!" she complained childishly. "Besides, he can't even sense me. Are you sure he's an espada?" She squinted at the green-eyed arrancar.

Ulquiorra was thoroughly insulted but said nothing.

"I am quite sure, dear. I numbered him myself as I number all my powerful arrancar, you know that."

She eyed the dark-haired man suspiciously but did not argue.

"I'm sure Ulquiorra was holding back so as not to harm you, he didn't even draw his sword on you so I can hardly assume he was trying. Besides, you were hiding, weren't you? That's hardly fair. If you'd stop hiding from him, he might take you more seriously." Aizen suggested. "Now, I have other things to do." He left as quickly as he entered, closing the door behind him and leaving them alone once again.

"So, you are my playmate," she marveled as she approached him again.

"I am your trainer and you will respect that," Ulquiorra attempted to reassert his dominance over the situation once again.

She sighed in resignation. "I suppose I should since it is Aizen-sama's request…" At that decision, she stopped masking her energy and allowed him to feel it in full force.

"That…energy…I've felt it before. It's you? Why haven't I seen you around before?" He asked accusingly.

"You really need to work on your manners," she chided. "I've seen you around. It's not my fault you haven't noticed me. Don't worry. I don't believe many of the others have noticed me either. So, what will we play now?"

"As I've told you, I am not here to play games with you. Now, I would like to see more of your abilities. What else are you capable of besides hiding your raietsu?"

"It's no fun if I just show you," she complained.

He gave her am impatient stare.

"Fine," she whined.

He felt her energy surge and then the strange sensation of it boosting his own. He liked the way that felt. Her energy was warm and it mingled with his own. "That's very interesting."

"You think that's good, check this out," she grinned mischievously and pulled her energy back from him along with quite a bit of his.

He glared but gave her an impressed nod. "That's very good, now return my energy so we can continue."

"I'm not finished yet." She repeated the process, forcing his energy as well as a fair portion of hers own back into him before withdrawing it almost completely. She continued with increasing in strength and speed. Energy rushing into him and then being drawn back out, it was likely the most nauseating feeling he'd ever felt. She giggled when his skin grew even more pale than it normally was.

When he felt she wasn't going to stop, he waited until most of their energy was in him and used every bit of control he had to hold on to it. He was very successful and she appeared weak and irritated that he stopped her.

"That's a reckless tactic. What will you do now that you've given the majority of your energy to your opponent?" he taunted.

"It is still my energy, still under my control even if you have it contained in your body."

"Little good it seems to do you. You can barely stand."

She could tell he was antagonizing her and her eyes narrowed. He suddenly felt very heavy, his legs began to shake, and then he fell to his knees. "At least I can still stand," she countered.

He tried to return to his feet but found he could not. He glared at her and she smirked in return.

"Are you ready to return my energy now? It appears to be weighing you down." She felt him release his control on her energy but she did not remove it from him.

"Take your vile raietsu," he ordered but he could feel her warm energy circulating throughout his body. The sensation was overwhelming. It made him light headed and he still could not return to his feet.

"You are too attached to your control," she accused as she slowly approached him. With him on his knees, his head only came to her waist. "You really need to learn to let go, live a little." She teased as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am not here to learn. I am here to teach you," he protested.

"And what can you teach me from your knees?" she asked, her manor becoming increasingly condescending instead of playful.

He wasn't sure which was worse. He wanted to summon Aizen to back him up but he was incapable. He could only look up at her and glare, a scowl becoming imprinted on his normally emotionless features. He was about to say something about how he could teach her a lot about respect and self control but he felt something strange stirring inside himself. It was a churning in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure what it was, only that she was the one causing it and that he was glad it wasn't making him nauseous this time. No, this time it was much more pleasant and it was making his mind foggy.

She brushed the back of her hand along his cheek and gave him a pleased smile when a slight flush formed on his skin. She traced one of the lines on his face from his eye down to his jaw with the tip of her middle finger and continued to let it trail down until it reached the zipper at the top of his collar. The corner of his mouth twitched when her finger came near along it's way. It was too dark for her to see it but she could feel it.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"I want to see your hollow," she informed as though he should have known.

At first she was disappointed that she didn't get to unzip him very far to find what she was looking for but at the same time she was pleased that they should have that in common. She felt him tense when she ran her fingers along the edges of the hole in his throat.

"Why do you hide this? It is beautiful and it is who you are."

"I do not need to show it off in order to know who I am and beauty means very little to me," though felt unnervingly captivated by her.

She appeared dissatisfied with his response. "Where is your brand?"

"I don't see why that matters." He told her with a sigh of resignation. It was apparent that unless she became distracted, he was to be held in place until she was finished with whatever it was she was doing.

"Fine, be that way." She continued to unzip his shirt in her search. Again, she didn't have to go very far. She pulled the zipper down to the top of his stomach before she saw the black number peak out. Harshly, she pulled his shirt down off his shoulder to reveal the four on his chest. "Four, huh? That's no so bad." Again, she sounded condescending, something he was not very happy about.

"Are you nearly finished?" He asked her impatiently. His body was warm, too warm and he knew it was her fault. As much as he would hate to admit, it was nice to have his overheated skin exposed to the cool air that surrounded them.

She traced the number with the tips of her fingers and watched with delight as goosebumps formed on his skin. "Hm?" she distractedly replied as she noticed his nipple becoming erect. She couldn't help touching it. Surprisingly, he jerked away from her touch as best as he could. It was a violent, involuntary action that would have made him fall flat on his back if she hadn't been holding him in place.

"If you're not going to let me train you, then we should just leave. This is pointless." he scolded as she continued to touch him. Every touch sent electric shocks through his body and toward a certain part of his body. He could feel himself hardening and he couldn't tell if it was his natural reaction to her or if it was due to her manipulation.

She sighed. "But I haven't gotten to show you my favorite ability," she complained. "Don't you want to see exactly what I can do before you try to hone my abilities?"

"I don't see what this has to do with…" his voice caught in his throat when her shin brushed against his erection.

"What have we here?" she asked knowingly and bumped the hard flesh again.

"Release me!" he demanded, renewing his struggle against her.

She giggled. "That's exactly what I intend to do…you just need to be more patient. It's no fun if I release you right away."

She could feel his rage growing but his efforts to dislodge her energy from him and regain control of his body were ineffectual. He'd waited too long to struggle in earnest.

"I will release you, if you do something for me first," she began slyly as she finished removing his shirt. "I'll even allow you to train me if you allow me to finish what we've started here," she told him suggestively.

He didn't reply. He was too angry with himself as well as her for allowing this situation to take place. He couldn't tell what, exactly, she was up to but he was more uncomfortable than he'd ever been. That feeling only increased when she began to toy with his lips. When he didn't voluntarily open his mouth, she used her energy to do it for him. "So stubborn…" she mused. It felt as though she was exploring every inch of his mouth with her fingers and the small sighs of satisfaction she made in response only made him more uneasy. The urge to bite her when she played with his teeth was almost unbearable. He tried unsuccessfully to distract himself from what she was doing by looking up at her, examining her features and looking for a weakness. Her skin was flushed now as well. Her eyes, once bright, shining rubies, were now slightly glazed over and half lidded as she looked down at him. She bit her lip as she ran the soft tips of her fingers along his tongue. Her breathing was heavy now and his perspective was perfect for watching her chest heave and her nipples begin to poke out of the thin fabric of her tank top. She was a rather enticing sight but that was not something he wanted to think about at the moment.

When she withdrew, she tasted his saliva on her fingers, again, making small sounds of satisfaction. He was left to stare up at her in astonishment. When she was finished, she untied her belt and let her pants slide down her legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly more concerned than before.

"You have a beautiful mouth. You will use it to bring me pleasure and then I will release you. If you cannot…then I cannot say what will happen." She took another step toward him and hitched her one of her legs over his shoulder.

"And if I simply refuse?" he continued his defiance unaware of how good his heated breath felt on her exposed wetness.

"Then I will leave you here like this for someone else to find and they will do as they please with you," she told him in a heated voice, her fingers tangling in his hair on one side of his head and grasping his broken mask on the other. "I assure you, it will be worth your while to make me come," she pulled him closer and gave a slight moan when his lips brushed her.

Her scent filled his nostrils and it was intoxicating, only adding to the fever he already felt. Tentatively, he flicked his tongue out to taste her. That one small taste was all it took to get him going. She was sweet and hot and already dripping with arousal. Apparently, all of this had been foreplay for her. When his sharp teeth grazed her swollen clit, she gave a strangled cry of pleasure that echoed through the training facility. Her cries rang in his ears and resonated through his body. Every reaction sent wave after electric wave of pleasure to his groin and he began to long for release. He began to lap at her in earnest for a few minutes, making sure to taste every drop that escaped her before diving his tongue deep into her wetness. Her head flew back in a deep moan as he probed her, unable to get enough of her sweet taste. For the most part, she guided his movements with the grip she had on his head but as she came closer to climax she began to use her grip to steady herself as she balanced on one foot and rested much of her weight on his exposed shoulder.

When her balance began to teeter she spoke to him again between heated gasps. "I knew you'd be good at this. I'm going to release your arms. If you let me fall, I will break your neck."

He felt the control return to his upper limbs and he quickly used it to grasp her hips tightly, digging his nails into her skin. The sudden pain mixed with the ongoing pleasure he was giving her was enough to send her tumbling over the edge and she screamed his name when she came flooding into his mouth. When she did, he felt her energy leave him completely and he too found release as he came hard in his pants. Slowly, she withdrew from him and knelt before him on the cold stone floor. They both took a few moments to catch their breath before breaking the silence.

"That was certainly interesting," he barely complimented.

She appeared dazed as her energy began to settle. "I thought you might like that," she giggled a little.

"You could have simply told me what you were doing." He still didn't like the idea of her forcing herself on him even if he did end up enjoying himself.

"If you had been willing, my point would not have been as strongly made. I'm sure you realize that." She touched her hips to find puncture wounds where his nails had dug into her. "You made me bleed," she barely complained.

Of course, he didn't apologize. He was hardly sorry. In fact, there was a portion of him that was quite pleased with that fact. "Put your pants back on," he ordered.

She complied though dissatisfied by the way the blood from her hips stained her pants while he put his shirt back on.

"I assume that is not the only use for that technique," he began as he stood, he legs still just a little shaky.

"No, but it is by far the most amusing…and the least harmful to my 'victim'. I can just as easily make someone's heart explode…well maybe not just as easily if I were up against someone like you but it would definitely be just as easy if it were someone weaker than you," she nearly bragged.

"I see. So, you specialize in energy manipulation."

"Don't we all?" she asked knowingly.

"It will take me the rest of the evening to come up with some training exercises based on your abilities. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time." He straightened his clothes and hair before heading to the door.

She followed him out. "You are a better playmate than I thought you would be. I'm sorry I underestimated you. I realize now that it was rather rude of me."

"It seems I've underestimated you as well. It won't happen again," he warned.

She didn't like his tone. "We'll see about that."

With that, she disappeared along with her raietsu. He knew he had to speak to Aizen about this but he wasn't sure what should be said.


	2. Coming Clean

Ulquiorra was not allowed enough time to consider what he would say to his master. Aizen found him first.

"Ah, Ulquiorra. How did it go?" he asked, though he already knew.

"She is very interesting. I wish you would have told me more about her before hand," he carefully confessed.

"As I'm sure you've noticed, she lacks self-control and respect for anyone other than myself. I was hoping you would be useful in remedying that. However, she asked me not to talk about her too much before you to met. She wanted to meet you without any preconceptions…and I did warn you that she could be a try on your patience."

Ulquiorra appeared unsure.

"Is there a problem?"

"She is…stronger than I expected," he carefully began.

"If you don't think you can do it, that's fine," Aizen passively challenged. "I wouldn't blame you, she can be most unruly and if you think it would be a waste of your time…"

"No, Aizen-sama," he quickly corrected. Though he wasn't exactly thrilled with the woman, he knew that her abilities were significant and to let something like that go to waste would be a great loss to their side. "I was just hoping you could provide some suggestions. As you have said, she only seems to respect you."

Aizen smiled a little. "I suppose that is fair. I'm sure you've noticed she likes games. If you have trouble getting her to cooperate with you, I suggest you turn the task at hand into a game and she will comply." He said nothing more as he left Ulquiorra to return to his quarters alone.

Ulquiorra found one problem with Aizen's advice. If he turned their training exercises into games, which sounded like a good idea in and of itself, there would have to be a winner. He didn't want to lose to her and he was under the impression that she wouldn't want to play for very long if she didn't have a chance of winning. However, at the moment, he was left with no other option.

The following afternoon, he met her in the training facility as they agreed once again, she was in annoyingly high spirits. However, as she agreed, she was more willing to allow him to lead their session. Eventually, though, she did start to complain.

"This is boring," she whined.

"Okay. Let's play a game," he offered, appreciative that she was much easier to deal with this time.

Her eyes lit up, "Really? What do you want to play?"

"I thought starting with a game of tag would be appropriate. I will even give you a five second head start," he playfully offered.

"How do I win?" she asked anxiously, getting ready to bolt.

He thought for a short moment. "We will play for three hours who ever is it when time is up is the loser."

She nodded and disappeared.

Ulquiorra smirked and after five seconds he began to chase after her. After forty-five minutes, he found her. She giggled as she easily dodged him.

"Now, now, you'll have to be faster than that," her bell-like laughter echoed through the empty corridors of Los Noches.

In response, he shot her with a blast of energy, knocking her to the ground where he tapped the top of her head, "Tag. You're it."

"You cheated!" she yelled after him but he didn't answer.

He used what little time she took to stand to get as far from her as he could. He need to get into a good position to follow her without drawing her attention. Soon enough, she figured out where he was and pulled a similar trick on him. This continued for the remainder of their three hours, vicious sneak attacks followed by playful tags. It was obvious she was thoroughly enjoying herself and he couldn't help having a good time himself. It wasn't something he could regularly engage in but it was a nice break from the normal pace of the Heuco Mundo.

As the time drew near, their attacks became increasingly fierce. He managed to get the last tag in before the time was up. They were both bleeding and breathless.

"Time's up. I win." Ulquiorra tried not to gloat, knowing that at that point it was a matter of luck who got the last tag in before the buzzer.

She grumbled and made her way to her feet. "You made me bleed again," she complained.

He was bleeding as well so he didn't see why she was complaining.

"We're finished for today. You may clean up now. We will meet again the day after tomorrow." He brushed himself off and turned to go back to his quarters.

"We're done? That's it?" she scampered up next to him.

"I think that's enough for one day." He attempted to dismiss her again but she continued to follow. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked impatiently, hoping she would leave.

She appeared dissatisfied and slightly saddened by his dismissal. "I was hoping we could play some more…"

"We are both injured. It is better if we nurse our wounds and then resume training."

"Who says we have to keep training? I just want to play with you some more. You're fun," she giggled a little again.

He cocked a brow and gave her an odd look.

"We had fun yesterday, didn't we?" she asked hopefully.

He didn't appear amused. "You had fun. I wasn't given a choice." He had enjoyed their encounter in spite of himself.

"I didn't think you would mind so terribly," she made a pouty face. "I'm sorry if I upset you that much."

He didn't respond.

"I suppose you would have enjoyed yourself more had you been the one in charge," she half teased.

His mind began to wander a little at that thought. She was obviously very strong and dominating strong creatures was something he took even more pleasure in than wiping out masses of weaker creatures. After what happened yesterday, he definitely wanted to assert himself. However, his better judgment took control. "Go clean up."

She gave him a disappointed look but did not argue. He watched her leave before entering his room. She was certainly a handful but he was beginning to think he had her under control. Once inside, he removed his dirtied uniform and laid out a clean one along with a towel. He check for any messages left for him and, finding none, he started to draw a bath. The steam that filled his washroom soothed his senses as he slid into the heated water. It was nice to have a few moments of peace to think over the events of the last two days.

However, his peace did not last long. He was too deep in thought to hear the door to his quarters open and shut and he started at the slight rapping on the door frame to his washroom.

"Who is it?" he demanded, turning to see who it was but the fog made that difficult.

"Midori," a timid voice replied.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go clean up."

"Some of the wounds you gave me…I can't clean them by myself," she carefully began, sounding unusually timid.

He recalled a particularly nasty one on her left shoulder blade. "So?"

"I was hoping you would help me clean them…if you don't mind…"

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you." As she entered, he could see her better and she was beginning to remove her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he scooted away from her approaching form.

She gave him an odd look, "You said you would help me," not pausing as she pulled her shirt over her head exposing her breasts.

His eyes grew wide. "Not right now, damn it!"

"But it will be a much more efficient use of time if we bathe together," she started to pull her pants down.

"What? Just wait. If you're that impatient, I'll get out and clean your wounds."

"That's not necessary," she assured as she kicked her pants off and made her way toward his oversized tub. "This way I can help clean you as well…it's only fair. It seems I've damaged you worse than I thought." She admired his soaking form.

He felt pinned by her gaze and for a moment, he considered that she might be using her energy to manipulate him again but soon realized that was not the case.

"Do you have that much of a problem with me?" she suddenly asked but still stood before him unabashedly nude.

He sighed, seeing that this was not a battle he was going to win. "Okay. Get in. At least we won't waste as much water this way," he mused, knowing how scarce water was in the desert world.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she gloated as she carefully slid into the water and toward him. She didn't stop until their faces were only inches apart. "I also wanted to make up to you how I treated you yesterday." She stuck her tongue out and playfully licked a couple drops of water off the end of his nose.

"That's not necessary, really," he blushed a little and tried to push her away.

She moved to one side and began to lap at one of the wounds on his arm. "Mmmm," she made a small sound of approval. "You're delicious."

"Thank you?" he barely replied. "You're no so bad yourself," he couldn't believe he added that.

"Really? You think so?" she looked up at him.

He rolled his eyes a little in frustration. "Yes," he replied simply.

She smiled and went back to licking his wounds. When one was clean to her standard, she move to the next. He couldn't help getting hard under the gentle administrations of her tongue. When he was semi-erect, he pushed her away. When she gave him sad eyes again he told her, "You said there were some wounds that you couldn't clean yourself. Let me see them," he ordered.

She shrugged and turned away from him, exposing her back to him for the first time. Her long black hair was tied in a loose bun to keep it out of the fresh blood and give him an easier time. His eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Tattooed between her shoulder blades was a large black zero. "Z-zero?" he barely said as he touched it in attempt to make sure it was real.

"Hm?" she craned her neck to look at him. "What's the matter?" she asked when she saw the look of near horror on his face.

"Zero," he repeated. "You're the Zero Arrancar," he told her.

"What are you talking about?"

It quickly became obvious that she was unaware of her position within the hierarchy. Aizen had put her brand in a very specific spot. "Never mind." He began to treat her wounded shoulder in the same way she'd treated his wounds, the worst of which was to the left of her brand.

"Mmmm," she nearly moaned when she felt his tongue on her overly sensitive skin.

There were always rumors of a Zero Arrancar but since no one had every seen one and Aizen never mentioned anything of the sort, he dismissed them as just that, rumors. Now there it was in his bathtub. He quickly realized what Aizen had entrusted him with. She, indeed, had immense power, greater than he could imagine and he wondered why she was kept hidden away. Obviously, there was something wrong with her.

Before long, she was started to lean back into his touches and he had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place so he could continue. "What are you doing?" she continued to press back toward him.

"Mmmm…I can't help it. Your touches are so nice…they linger on my skin and make me tingle all over," she told him as though she were confessing a sin.

He didn't know what to say to that so he continued with his task. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the number on her back.

Suddenly, she reached back and grabbed hold of his semi-erection.

"What are you doing?" her grip made it impossible to get away.

"I enjoy your touches so much…I wanted to touch you back," she spun around to face him and began messaging.

His body tensed, her forwardness continuing to catch him off guard. To ease him she found a wound on his chest to clean. Before long, he began to melt into her touches. He almost regretted that she wasn't controlling his body this time, at least then he couldn't be accountable for how he behaved.

"Why are you doing this?" he tried to demand but it came out as a husky whisper.

She gave him an odd look, "For the same reason I do anything…because I want to," she giggled and went back to what she was doing.

He was hardening in her grasp and soon, she was no longer cleaning his wounds. She moved on to his nipple, just beneath his number. He gasped sharply as she nipped at the hardening bud with her sharp teeth.

It was when she started using her teeth that his apprehension returned. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and began to push her away. Surprisingly, she withdrew, but only as far as he made her.

"I'm sorry…Too much?" she could tell just by the way he shifted under her gaze that he was overwhelmed.

Though she hadn't meant it to, he thought that sounded a little insulting. The fact that she was genuinely concerned even though she'd done so little, not just taunting him, only added to that. So, in response, he backed away from her to sit up on the ledge connecting the bathtub to the wall, leaving only his legs in the water. He smirked when he saw the look of disappointment forming on her features as he left her touch. "Not enough," he replied with a smirk before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her mouth toward his erection.

Her eyes lit up and she placed her hands on either side of his hips to steady herself before grinning up at him. The grin only lasted a moment, though, as she got to work on the flesh presented to her. She began by sucking gently on the throbbing head, eliciting a first groan. He'd hope she would take him all in from there, but she had other plans. Instead, she began lapping at him, running her tongue from base to tip until he was coated with a thin layer of her saliva. Only then did she swallow him whole and when she did, his back arched and his head bumped against the wall behind him. It felt as though she were tasting every inch him and he groaned as he watched her head rise and fall in his lap. He wanted to untie her hair but didn't because he knew it would obscure his view of what she was doing. It would also cover the number on her back which, for some reason, he enjoyed looking down at.

He could barely keep his eyes from sliding shut so he could watch her as she gradually sucked on him harder, making inaudible moans that he could feel resonating throughout his body and translating into audible moans that he barely recognized as his own. Before long he felt his chest heaving and the building pressure was becoming unbearable, he was about to burst. He held out as long as he could but her administrations were eventually too much for his control and he exploded into her throat. His choked out cry echoed through his washroom before his muscles went limp and he lazily slid back into the tub. Again, their faces were only inches apart but this time Ulquiorra was much less uncomfortable.

He only briefly considered that she hadn't been physically satisfied before he turned her around and finished cleaning her wound with his tongue. Her skin was even hotter this time. Once any wounds that she might not be able to reach were clean, he stopped. "Okay, you're clean. Now, may I bathe in peace?"

She turned and gave him a skeptical look. She thought for a moment about forcing him to finish her off, as she had the other day but they both knew that was not what she wanted. He was surprised by how accepting she was of his dismissal. She gave him a simple smile and thanked him graciously before getting out of his tub. She quickly dried herself off, redressed, and bid him a good evening. "Oh," she stopped at the threshold of his washroom, "When will we get to play again?"

"Aizen-sama is sending me to the real world. When I return, we will resume our training." He informed as he began to wash himself.

With that, she skipped off.


	3. Her Mistake

After she left, Ulquiorra's head was spinning. He'd fully expected from the point that she began removing her clothes that she would once again attempt to force herself on him. Knowing that it was because he waited too long to try to assert control that first time that she was so easily able to do what she did to him, he was prepared to fight her off. She was still forceful, but not in the way he expected, and she let him lead…for the most part. The thing that got to him the most was how easily she left after she'd finished him off. That was when he most expected her to assert her dominance but she just smiled and left. Before too long, he began to wonder about himself. When she simply left, he felt a slight pang of…disappointment? Could it be that he wasn't just expecting to take control but that he wanted her to? The very idea that he might want her to be in control of him made him sick to his stomach. He also realized that was the exact opposite relationship Aizen had requested he form with Midori.

Midori, on the other hand, appeared light hearted as she skipped back to her quarters. She paused when she felt Gin's presence in front of her.

"I didn't know Aizen let you run around all by yourself," the former captain taunted.

She didn't reply.

"Apparently, Ulquiorra hasn't been informed of Aizen-sama's request that you have an escort outside of your quarters," Gin mused. "No matter, though. You are on your way back to your quarters anyway so I think we can let this one go." He grinned slyly.

"Thanks," she reply dryly and tried to move around him.

He stopped her. "You were just with Ulquiorra, weren't you?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes," she replied.

"But you finished training quite a while ago…if you could call that training. It looked like you were having too much fun to be training, if you ask me. So, what were you doing together?"

"He wounded me. I asked him to clean it for me. Is there a point to this?" she asked impatiently.

"After what you did to him the other day, I'm surprised he allowed you anywhere near his quarters."

"I've already apologized for my behavior. I realize it was very rude of me," she managed.

"So that's what you were doing…apologizing? I wish every apology I received came with a blow job."

She gave him a startled look, "How…did you…?" She wasn't as concerned with being 'caught in the act' as she was with the fact that he was keeping such a close eye on them.

"I have my ways," he grinned lecherously. "You know, this is not the sort of relationship that Aizen-sama wanted you to establish with the Fourth Arrancar. It was my understanding that you were to be subordinate to him. You don't seem to be very good at that…though you try to make up for that with other things that you seem to be much better at that."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, giving him an impatient look.

"Too bad he won't fuck you through, you would probably enjoy that," he pretended to think for a moment, "Not that you couldn't just make him do it…but I'm not sure if that would make you more or less of a whore."

The last word was the one that sent her into a rage. It only lasted a few brief seconds but it was long enough for her to kick him in the face, breaking his nose. The former captain did not move to dodge or defend himself. He just stood there and took it. "My, my, she has quite a temper, ne?" he asked of a figure emerging from a nearby corridor.

Her attention was diverted from Gin to examine the figure. Instantly, she knew who it was…Aizen. She turned and bowed to him as he approached.

"I told you she still only has respect for you," Gin nearly bragged as blood began to run from his nose, down his lips and chin. He didn't bother to wipe it off, letting it drip onto his robes and the stone floor in front of him.

She didn't say anything as he approached. Her silence and undivided attention was all she could manage in his presence.

"My dear," he began in a gentle voice before backhanding her, sending her to the ground a few feet away.

Now, she too was bleeding. She could feel it slipping from the corner of her lips. She attempted to wipe it away with the back of her hand but he grabbed her by the wrist and stopped her short. He used his grip to lift her off the ground, her relatively tiny form dangling in his grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gin grinning victoriously. "Part of having control is knowing when you are being provoked," Aizen advised her before roughly licking the thickening fluid from her chin and lips. He felt her entire body shudder and watched as her eyes grew wide with near-horror.

With the stain gone, he let go of her. She didn't bother to catch herself, allowing her body to fall weakly to the ground at his feet.

"I am sorry Aizen-sama." The first was easy, it was the second apology that had to be choked out. "I am sorry, Gin-sama." His name was bitter on her tongue and it took all she had not to just spit it out.

"Well, that's a start…I suppose. But I don't think she means it," Gin chided. "Let's see how long it lasts. Though, I would have preferred the sort of apology that Ulquiorra received." He knew it was out of the question but he knew the idea would disturb the woman.

Aizen chuckled at the way Midori's features distorted at the suggestion. "I will leave that to your discretion," he told her and turned his attention back to his comrade. "What sort of punishment would you expect for such a disrespect?" Aizen's tone was calm.

Gin's grin grew and she felt her stomach turn.

"You would let me choose?" Gin approached the woman on the ground.

"She did make you bleed, that must be rather unsettling. After all, she obviously needs to learn to respect you. It only follows that she should know that you can exact punishments upon her if you see fit."

She kept her eyes on the floor, not out of respect but out of a need to hide the look of unease that she couldn't keep from her face. Aizen was the only being she'd ever encountered that was stronger than her. Gin was close and he was tricky, close enough and tricky enough to make her uncomfortable. Aizen's other companion, Tousen, was much different. The sightless man was willing to leave her be, only asking of her every now and again and never anything that would be a challenge for her. Gin was different. From the moment they first laid eyes on one another, one of the few times she'd actually seen his eyes, she knew they would not get along. Her mind was racing with possibilities for what he could have in mind for her.

"She is arrogant," Gin continued to speak as though she wasn't there. "Her arrogance is a result of her unbridled power, it is an old story. I would suggest a demotion, however, she has no rank to strip her of. So, instead I ask that she be put on a leash with one of those collars I've seen her wear on occasion. Several days of that should serve her well."

Aizen gave him an impressed nod of agreement. "That should give her sufficient time to consider her actions." He turned back to the woman at his feet, "Midori, you will come to my meeting room first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"I expect rapid improvement from you above all the arrancar, do not disappoint me or you will not be the only one to face the consequences. And you know you need an escort if you wish to wander about, do not go against such a simple request again," the master reminded as he disappeared down the corridor he'd emerged from, leaving her alone with Gin.

Gin was hoping to get in one last scathing remark before parting ways with her, but as soon as Aizen was gone, she and her energy signature disappeared. He stood for a moment, attempting to feel her out and found that moments later he could feel her raietsu again and she was safely in her quarters.

He shrugged. He knew she didn't need an escort, it was just a formality that Aizen placed on her to keep her out of trouble. Just by the look in her blood red eyes, he could tell she had no intention of remaining in his presence any longer than necessary. Briefly, he wondered if he should go and chide Ulquiorra but he knew it would do no good. Ulquiorra would apologize immediately, he was a good subordinate and that was no fun. No, it was much more amusing to torment Midori.


	4. Punishment

Aizen made Ulquiorra's mission shorter than he originally intended so that he would return while she was still undergoing her punishment for breaking Gin's nose. The fourth arrancar waited in increasing impatience for her in the training facility the day after his return. He was just considering looking for her when Gin entered the facility.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, why are you here all alone? Don't you have a training partner?" the former captain asked knowingly.

"She is tardy. I was just about to go looking for her. Do you know where Midori is?"

"She is in her quarters. I was just headed that way. I can take you there if you like," he offered with a welcoming motion.

Ulquiorra followed shortly behind Gin into one of the few areas of Los Noches that he was not familiar with. After a few twists and turns they were standing before a large door. Gin knocked politely and the door slowly opened on its own. They entered to find her laying on her bed. She was just staring at them and her eyes lacked their normal luster. Gin moved to a small table a few feet from the door and took from it a rather long leather leash. With the object in hand, he moved over to the bed. She stared blankly at Gin as he attached the leash to the collar fastened around her throat.

The taller man pulled her from the bed and handed the end of the leash to Ulquiorra.

"What is this?" he asked incredulously but accepted.

"She was naughty and this is her punishment. I hope it won't interfere with your training any more than it already has," he feigned concern while keeping his attention on her.

"I see." He was unnerved by the dazed look she gave him when he was finally able to make eye contact with her. "Well, thank you," he bowed and turned to leave.

She too bowed, but it was a slower, weaker motion, and she followed him out before the line at her neck became taut. She quietly followed a few paces behind him. He only realized then how accustomed he'd become to the way she would gleefully circle around him, even though they'd spent relatively little time together. It almost disturbed him that he felt a preference for her former attitude. It also disturbed him that he could feel her raietsu straining wildly while she barely moved.

After a moment of thought, he decided to test her. He increased his pace. At first she kept up but before long, the leash was taut and she was struggling to keep up, allowing him to pull her along. She even fell down once but he didn't stop and she didn't complain.

When they entered the facility, he closed the door behind them and turned to examine her. Her hair was stringy and messy, her clothes disheveled, and her skin pale. "You look like hell," he scoffed as he detached the leash.

"I don't wanna play today," she barely told him.

"Good, I don't intend to play today. We have much to do." She said nothing and made no move so he continued, "Now, Ichimaru said you were disobedient and that you are being punished. What did you do?"

"You said we have much to do. Why waste time on such details?" she attempted to dismiss.

"I was assigned to train you because of your lack of respect and self control. It appears you have regressed in my absence and I need to know what happened so I might help you find a remedy. If your attitude does not evolve I will have failed and I refuse to fail. Now, what did you do?"

Suddenly, she realized that was what Aizen meant when he warned her that she would not be the only one to face him if she did not improve. "I broke Ichimaru's nose," she confessed simply.

"Why?" He was slightly startled by how simply she put it but what startled him more was that she actually hit one of the former captains.

She hesitated in answering him. "He…called me…a whore," she managed, unwilling to elaborate.

"I see. That was all it took?" he gave her a skeptical look.

She nodded. There was more but it was that one word that really set her off.

"And what exactly has your punishment been?"

"Ichimaru suggested a few days with this collar and that leash. It started the morning after you left."

"That collar seems to have quite an effect on you but the leash is rather pointless," Ulquiorra observed.

"I prefer the collar over the leash," she told him. Apparently, she favored the indignity of having her power drained over that of being led around on a string.

"I see," he moved to where he'd dropped the leash. She didn't argue as he reattached the long leather strip to her neck. "It seems you are easily provoked. So, how does it work?" he asked, allowing his fingers to linger on the collar.

"I don't really know. It fucks with my energy so bad that I can't tell what it does. All I can tell you is that I feel a constant strain on my raietsu. Shall we proceed, then?"  
"I am interested in how such a minor accessory can effect you so much. We will spar until my interest is satisfied."

"Very well then," she sighed and began to move away from him, a different tactic than she was used to. She was used to taking the initiative, whether it be charging or provoking her opponent, she liked to be the first to act.

He noticed right away that her speed was greatly slowed. If their game of tag was any sort of indicator, she could have been much faster. There were even a few times when they were playing that she got far enough away from him quickly enough for him to lose track of her. Her curiosity and willingness to play the game always brought her back to him. This time, he hardly had to try to keep up with her and her movements were much more predictable. Often, he found it amusing to grab hold of the leach as he dangled behind her and use it to yank her to within arms reach. She would jerk back toward him with a small sound that caught in her throat.

He expected her attacks to be weaker but on that account he was mistaken. They were about as strong as when they'd fought before but they weren't as well timed or placed. She missed more often than not.

They spared for so long that he'd lost track of the time. His only goal was to wear her down to the point where she would ask for a break. She did not. She just got to the point where she could not get away from him or land any sort of blow, simply standing before him and allowing him to beat her. Her eyes were glazed over and her stance was weak but she remained on her feet through it all. Eventually, he stopped and she continued to stand before him, bleeding and short of breath.

"Well, this is no fun," he half joked as he stood a few short feet from her, admiring his handiwork.

She laughed a little, "You sound like me." Her laughter seemed out of place considering her condition. "Now, what would you like to do?" This was as close as she would come to requesting a change of pace.

Ulquiorra gave it a moment of thought before smiling ever so slightly. He would have been offended by her comparison if it hadn't given him an idea. Wordlessly, he reached out and used the leash to pull her body to his.

She gasped slightly and stumbled into him. "I thought you didn't want to play today." She placed a careful hand on his chest where she knew his number was.

"We're not playing. This is the start of your next exercise," was all he told her before tripping her.

Once she was prone, he leapt onto her. He looped the leash around her wrists so he could hold them together with one hand. He could feel her trying to use her energy to do as she pleased but it was no use. Whenever he felt her try to move him one way, he moved the other. She struggled beneath him but not in an attempt to escape. On the contrary, she wanted more of his touches. With one motion, he tore her shirt open and began immediately nibbling on her nipples. The nibbling didn't last very long. Once her nipples were hard, he began to really sink his teeth in.

He couldn't help grinning against her when she screamed at the first real bite. "What the hell? Are you trying to bite it off?"

"I will if you don't settle down," he countered.

She renewed her struggle but this time for freedom. The body she'd so easily taken control of days before was now avenging her blatant misuse. When she didn't settle down, he bit down even harder causing her to gasp. The pain jolting through her body caused her to freeze, her breath ragged and her eyes wider and more alert than they had been.

"That's better," he gently lapped at the over-sensitive nub of flesh.

Her eyes rolled and she moaned as she arched her back at that one gentle gesture.

"No, you still need to settle," and he bit her again, this time switching nipples.

She tried to stop all of her movements voluntary or otherwise and was, for the most part, successful.

"Good. I think you're getting the hang of this. This, by the way, in an exercise in self-control, something you apparently are lacking." He informed before nibbling on her nipples and moving up to her collar bones. He drug his sharp teeth over the thin flesh, listening to her hiss with contentment and feeling her body tense as she tried not to move. "Better already," he praised as he pulled her hands above her head and causing her to expose her throat to him.

With her head tilted up and to one side, she had to strain to keep her eyes on what he was doing. Not that she needed to see, she could feel what he was doing to her quite well as he ran his tongue along the inside of the hollow in her throat. Her breathing became even more erratic and she gasped at the feeling of him touching her where no one ever touched her.

"Hmmm…you seem to rather enjoy that," he pulled away.

It did feel good but the feeling was so intense that she was glad to have a break from it. She made a small, incoherent sound of agreement while looking up into his inquisitive green eyes.

"Perhaps we should build up to that," he reveled in the idea of having discovered one of her weak points. He moved his mouth to her ear and bit down on the outer ridge. He felt her tremble when he purred into her ear and slid his tongue inside.

As he threatened the delicate skin of her neck, he pinched and twisted her nipples. Before long, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled her body closer to his.

"No," he told her sternly and when she hesitated to let go of him, he pulled back and gave her a sharp, open-handed slap on her right breast. She still didn't let go, in fact, she held tighter to him. "If you don't let me go right now, I'm going to beat the shit out of you," Ulquiorra warned. "It's behavior like this that makes others think you're a whore," he taunted.

She held tight and brushed herself against him, disappointed to find that he was not aroused. With that, she started to let go but it was already too late. She was quick enough to avoid the brunt of his frustration but not quick enough to avoid it entirely. He quickly stood and, pulling her by the leash, led her to a bench to one side of the room where he sat and pulled her face down over his lap. He grabbed a hold on the back of her collar and pushed her head down so that her ass was in the air. She steadied herself as best she could with her hands so she could have some small control over her balance but it seemed to help very little. Wordlessly, he reached beneath her hips with his free hand and untied her belt so he could pull her pants down.

"Are you really going to spank me?" she asked incredulously.

"Is there any doubt in your mind?" he asked as he laid the first blow on her backside.

With this change of pace, her demeanor changed back to the apathetic way she was allowing him to beat her earlier while they were sparing from the over-eager, over-excited woman from moments ago. He grinned to find that change did not last very long. She would cry out nearly every time his hand made its harsh contact and her cries were turning from those of pain and resistance into arousal and compliance. Those cries turned to gasps and other small, strangled sounds. When he didn't relent, she attempted to focus her raietsu on him once again.

"You are too weak for your little body control trick to work on me this time," he reminded her between spanks.

"I'm not trying to control you," she corrected. "I just want to touch you and this is the closest you'll let me get."

He felt her energy surge a little and focus on him before fluctuating wildly. He didn't even have to push back for her to lose control over what she was trying to do. She made sounds of frustration. "I will be doing the touching," he informed.

Once her skin was a stinging red, he stopped to gently trace the more prominent patterns with his fingertips. She shivered and whimpered. "What, exactly, am I supposed to get out of this?…I'm getting mixed signals."

"Apparently, we still need to work on your complaining," he mused as he slipped his fingers between her legs to feel her heat. "I expect you to learn to control your outbursts better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"That means not writhing about, making demands, or moaning like a whore," he elaborated.

She bit her lip as he slid his fingers along her dripping arousal.

"Are you really so easily aroused?" he taunted.

"Only for you…" she replied breathlessly.

He paused at her honesty, "Is that so? Why is that?"

She craned her neck to look over her shoulder at him. "You really expect me to explain it?" she asked helplessly.

"Well, that might be helpful with your training," he chided.

She sighed. "It's…it's not that I don't want to explain it…it's more like I can't," she tried.

At her incapability, he removed his hand and gave her another spank. "Why not?"

"I don't like to think about it," she admitted but it sounded worse than it really was.

He was slightly offended, though he couldn't explain why. He didn't want to think about why he was attracted to her either, but he had and he didn't like what he found. "Why is that?"

She made a sound of frustration. "Damn, what's with all the questions? If I don't think about it, then I don't understand it. If I don't understand it, then it's much more exciting. You are the only one with enough balls to treat me this way and I think the only reason you do is because you know you can get away with it." She accused playfully.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that you're only acting this way because you know I can't retaliate…right now. I'm sure you realize this won't last so you'd better make good use of your time…and don't do anything you wouldn't want done to you, " she warned, her tone still rather playful.

There was some truth to what she was saying but that wasn't going to make him stop. In fact, it was going to make things worse for her. He pushed her head down further and pulled her pants down to her knees, exposing her wetness to the open air and his eyes. She gasped a little, more in response to the cool air on one of her more heated areas than to the sudden readjustment.

She wasn't allowed time to think or settle herself in his lap before he began spanking her again. This time harder and in a more sensitive spot than the soft cushions of her ass. He didn't stop until her juices covered his hand. Slowly, he lifted her by the collar and pulled her backward out of his lap and let her kneel beside him. Her legs were unsteady and her eyes were glassy. Seeing her like that made him want to do even more terrible things to her.

He held his damp fingers in front of her lips and she took the cue to begin cleaning his hand. His skin was warm and rosy from his administrations, making it even more sensitive to the soft touches of her tongue. She kept her eyes locked on him as she began to tease his fingertips. Before she could get very far, he grabbed hold of her tongue and didn't let go.

"This is a very naughty appendage," he squeezed the muscle between his finger and thumb and pulled it as far as he could out of her mouth. "You might be better served if I just tore it out now."

.


	5. Reward

Unable to speak, she simply stared up at him as he tugged a little harder.

"I won't do that though. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would miss this organ. Aizen-sama made it clear that I was to cause no permanent harm to you," he regretfully released her. He looked down at her. She looked even worse than before. On top of how worn she appeared before, her shirt was open and her pants were around her knees. She appeared slightly uncomfortable with being only half dressed…or half naked. One or the other would have been preferable. In spite of her discomfort, she said nothing and waited with unnerving patience for him to proceed. Her breathing started to calm as she sat before him and her eyes were still foggy but they seemed slightly clearer than when he'd first brought her into the training facility.

At that point, it turned into a sort of waiting game. She was waiting, as she knew he wanted her to, for him to proceed. He was trying to hold out to see if she would act first out of impatience. If she had been in better spirits to begin with, she may have been impatient. However, she was rather drained and willing to wait for her next instruction.

After several long minutes, he gave her a very small but pleased smile. "It appears you are learning," he teased.

She could feel the power of the collar on her beginning to wane. "It appears you're enjoying yourself," she teased back only to receive a sharp slap across her cheek.

"Enjoyment is not relevant," he told her as he stood. When he did, he made sure to place a firm foot on the end of the leach as it lay on the ground in front of her, effectively pinning her on her knees.

She gave him as dirty a look as she could manage in spite of how amused she was by him. In response to the look, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back, causing increasing strain on her neck. She made an involuntary sound of discomfort as he forced her to look up at him. He looked into her eyes again and confirmed that they were, in fact, much sharper. That and the slow, steady leveling out of her energy told him that his time was running out. He needed to use what little time he had left to his advantage.

"I don't care how relevant it is…you are enjoying yourself," she managed. "It's okay, you can admit it," she attempted to coax.

He gritted his teeth and pulled even harder. She made another sound of discomfort and considered taunting him again but before she could, he threw her to the ground where she landed with a soft thump. She didn't bother to catch herself, because she knew he'd prefer that, but she couldn't stifle the slight giggle that bubbled up from her slumped form. Her giggle caused him to kick her in the side. He knew she was provoking him, but he didn't care. She needed to learn not to provoke those in charge of her anyway. She gave a heated growl as the pain sent searing shocks through her body.

That sound sent a shiver down his spine and he wasn't sure what to make of that. It wasn't necessarily a dangerous sound, though it sure sounded that way. It was something that made his body warm. He watched in fascination as her body slowly rose and fell with each breath. When he saw a trickle of red blood start to run from the corner of her parted lips, he used his foot to roll her onto her back. The sight of her there, prone on the ground at his feet, was more than he could take and decided then that their lesson for the day was over and it was time to move on to other things.

Taking the end of the leach in one hand, he knelt down on top over her, straddling her hips. He watched her face as he flicked his tongue out to lick the blood away from her lips. She closed her eyes tightly and attempted to suppress a shudder. She wanted to reach her hands up to touch him and to lean into his touches but she somehow kept herself from doing so. Once the blood was gone, he moved, once again, to the hole in her throat. With a grin, he watched her hands tremble and heard her whimper as he ran his tongue along the inner edge. Pleased by her minute but intense reactions, he allowed his sharp teeth to graze the edge. Her back arched and her head tilted back, allowing him better access. He took his free hand and grasped the back of her neck as she lifted off the ground and put two fingers inside the hole to hold her in place. At the feeling, she gave a sharp gasp and her eyes flew open. His nails dug in to keep her from jerking away, causing her to gasp again.

He smirked and pulled away to look into her eyes which were staring back at him, wide and sparkling. Her energy was beginning to stabilize but she wasn't trying to use it. This was the sort of submission that he'd been waiting for. "You've done very well today," he told her as he withdrew, leaving her lying on the cold ground beneath him and between his knees.

Though the look she gave him was heated, he was also quite patient.

"Are you willing to allow me to do as I please with you?" he asked as he traced his fingers over her exposed stomach, watching her muscles twitch beneath her sweat-slicked skin.

"Haven't I already proven that?" she tried not to sound too smart, but she couldn't help it as she felt her power returning.

She had and he was finally willing to reward her for that. Suddenly, he'd flipped her over onto her hands and knees and he was kneeling behind her. Finally, he removed her pants the rest of the way. She made a small mewl of satisfaction when he spread her heat wide open.

"Your body is lewd," he criticized.

"I know," she agreed with a heated sigh.

That wasn't the sort of answer he was expecting but he liked it nonetheless. "I didn't get a good look at you last time," he told her as he pushed her head down to the ground and making her ass stick up further in the air, exposing her to him further.

She willingly accepted his advances. "That's because I didn't let you. I wanted to be able to look in your eyes when you came for me," she told him.

"Is that so?" he sounded slightly impressed.

During this exchange, she was trying her best not to squirm too much or, more likely, push back into the investigative touches that he was allowing her to receive but when he pressed a finger against her swollen clit, she couldn't stifle her outburst.

"Well, your body may be lewd but at least it's honest." He pressed against the nerve again and was rewarded with an even throatier cry. "And if I remember correctly," he paused to flick his tongue out at her dripping wetness, "Mmmm….it is also quite delicious."

"Is that so? Aizen-sama told me that I am a little too bitter for his taste," she remarked, trying to distract herself and keep her composure for as long as she could.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to think about that. "That is because he is not one of our kind." He told her before lapping at her slit.

That ended their conversation.  
She pressed herself against his teasing mouth and, to her surprise, he stuck his tongue inside her. She'd expect that after such a bold motion, he would either stop her from moving or stop what he was doing entirely. So, it was a pleasant surprise when he began to accommodate her further.

Her taste and scent were almost too much for him to handle and once he really got going on her, it was difficult to pull away but this time it wasn't because she wouldn't let him. He could hardly bring himself to stop when he felt she was about to come for the first time.

She whimpered and tried to push against him again when he pulled away. This time she received a sharp spank, "Don't come before I give you permission to," he ordered her.

"Or what?" she demanded.

"Or nothing. Just don't."

She recognized this as a test of her self control and nodded in agreement. She knew there would be some sort of consequence if she failed but that wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Satisfied with her response, he went back to what he was doing. As he did, she looked down between her legs at what little of him she could actually see, mostly his legs. There was a noticeable change in even this small portion of his appearance that made her smile but didn't help with her self control. He was finally getting hard. She groaned at the sight.

When her gasps began to turn to sighs and moans, she spoke to him again, "Do you mind if I cry out…it just…" she tried through his administrations.

He paused for a second which seemed like an entirety to her before replying, "I'd rather you didn't…but if you must, I will let it go this time." In actuality, he, of course, loved the sound of her crying out for him as he touched her but this would be much more fun and he had the feeling she would make just as much noise either way.

"Nnngh…thank yo-ah…" She went back to focusing on controlling the pressure building inside her and trying not to cry out too much.

He smirked. This was control and he loved it. On top of that, Aizen-sama would be very pleased.

He was being much more gentle than before, taking his time to taste her and search out especially vulnerable spots with his long, rough tongue. When he found one, he made sure to exploit it. When he finally pulled away again, she was trembling and her breath was ragged. Her head was turned to one side, so he could see the strained expression that decorated her features.

"Mmmm…." he made a small, near growl as he ran his hands around her hips and up her back, stopping momentarily at the large number centered between her shoulder blades. When he touched it, it made him shiver. His lips twitched into a slight grin. He was having his way with the most powerful of their kind and he loved every second of it. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked her in a conversational tone that he knew would drive her crazy.

She looked over her shoulder at him. Her lips were parted and her eyes were glazed with lust but the fog that was present when they began had totally dissipated. "Nnngh…yes….but as soon as you enter me…I'll come," she warned in a raspy voice and watched him for a reaction.

He smirked as he starting removing his shirt. "Perhaps I shouldn't then."

She made a small, involuntary whimper at the thought but didn't outright protest. Her tension was eased when she heard him remove his pants.

"But since you've been so good we might be able to come up with something." Using the leash, he pulled her up to her knees and wrapped his free arm around her waist to steady her. "Give me total control of your body," he commanded.

"You have total control," she told him. "I've had my strength back for some time now but I've chosen to remain restrained."

"You know that's not what I mean. I want to control you like you did me," he elaborated, allowing his lips to ghost over the outer rim of he ear as he spoke, a sharp contrast from the way he was holding her.

She shivered. "But then if I come…you will too. I can barely hold back as it is. Wouldn't that cut your fun a little short?"

He chuckled, "You under estimate my will." Under normal circumstances, she would have been right but Aizen had given him a rather odd present when he returned from his mission. A cock ring. At first he didn't know what it was and when Ichimaru explained it to him, he wasn't sure if he quite understood the point of such a ridiculous object. However, once he gave it some consideration, he realized just how valuable something like that could be…in the right situation. He pushed his hard length between her thighs. She let out a deep moan and threw her head back, exposing her throat to him. Her skin around and under the collar was reddened. He ran his tongue along the fevered skin as he let go of the leach and used that hand to toy with the hole in her throat once again. As he slid between her legs, he could feel her dripping wetness coating his anxious member.

When she didn't respond, he dug his nails into the sensitive inner flesh of her soul chain hole. She let out a sharp cry. "Well?" he growled into the side of her neck.

This was the moment of truth. She had a clear choice to make. Either grant his request or she knew she would not be satisfied. He probably wouldn't either but that fact seemed to bother him less. It would be her ultimate submission to him. It would, of course, be temporary but that didn't matter. The fact that it could and might happen was almost enough in itself.

"Okay…if you think you can handle it…" she taunted. She would give in to his demand but there was something she wanted to do first.

He kept his grip on her tight when he felt her energy begin a controlled surge. At that point, he couldn't tell if she was getting ready to do as he said or if she was powering up to break free. At first it was neither. After a few seconds, the collar near his lips grew hot and shattered. That's when he really felt her energy surge, it was greater than any he'd felt from one of their kind, nearly on par with their masters'. It was a crushing force and he found it difficult to breath as he felt it gather around him.

Slowly, she rolled her head to one side and whispered in his ear, "Breath…or you'll die when I do this," she told him.

He hadn't realized that he'd stopped breathing but as he started again, he found his senses begin their return. Once she could feel his soft breath on her neck again, she concentrated her energy and gave all of it to him. She felt him throb between her legs but he didn't come. He smirked inwardly at his victory as he held her near-limp body in his arms and only noticed how tightly he was holding her when she began to gasp and choke for air. Slowly, he loosened his grip and looked down at her body, licking his lips. As his eyes made their way up to his throat, where his nails had dug into her soul chain hole, he noticed a small trickle of blood.

Upon that sight, he moved his fingers from the hole to her lips. Weakly, she opened her mouth and began licking the blood away. Before she could finish, he pulled away again to lace his fingers in her hair, forcing her to turn and lean back even further. With his new access to the blood trail, he began to carefully lap it up, working his way toward the hole. As he did, she purred, a sound that resonated through both of their bodies.

He slid in and out of her thighs as he cleaned her wound and began messaging her breasts with the hand that had been around her waist. Once the numbness of the energy transfer began to fade away, she began to moan.

When the wound was clean, he pulled way, licking his lips. He, once again, took a short moment to admire her and his effect on her. Just the sight of her was enough to make him appreciate the ring physically obstructing his orgasm. When the sensitive spot on juncture of her shoulder and neck caught his eye, he immediately leaned back down and sunk his teeth into her flesh. She let out a sharp, but heated, cry and he could feel her twitching and dripping over his cock.

He pulled away, fresh blood staining his perfect lips, and looked her in the eye, "I didn't say you could come," he scolded.

She was a little upset that he apparently didn't plan to let her enjoy her post orgasmic daze. "I didn't mean to…" she weakly defended, "But you just…" she couldn't continue. She didn't need to.

He didn't reply. Instead, he moved back to the wound and bit into it again, even harder. Once her blood really began to flow, he withdrew to lap it all away, not wasting a drop. When he was satisfied with the wound, he pushed her back down onto her hands and knees.

Using only her thick juices that coated his cock as lubrication, he thrust into her ass. He didn't stop or slow for her to adjust, simply riding her until she began to moan again. Occasionally, he would reach a hand down to her pussy to get more lubrication for his rough administrations but wouldn't linger there for very long.

Through this, she gritted her teeth and groaned both in pleasure and in pain. Had he been paying more attention to other parts of her body as well, it would have been more pleasurable. Eventually, he did, reaching one hand between her legs to toy with her clit while the other easily held her in place. He pinched the nerve repeatedly until she began to cry out again. "Ahhh-nnngh…ah-it's happening again," she began to tremble.

The thought made his cock twitch and he decided to finally allow her to release. "Go ahead, come for me," he encouraged.

He barely finished his words when he felt her body clamp down on his and another rush of fluid on his hand. As her orgasm subsided, he withdrew and began teasing her pussy with his length once again.

"Do you still want me to fuck you?" he asked knowingly.

She looked over her shoulder at him and nodded, "Yes."

Without hesitation, he plunged his swollen and engorged member inside her and she was right, as soon as he did, she came again. Not that that stopped him. No, it was all the encouragement he needed to slam into her even harder with each subsequent thrust. Her sounds of pleasure filled the training facility once again.

She came three more times like that before he released the ring's clasp and she came a final time as he poured himself insider. As he did, they could feel her energy leaving him and returning to her. They collapsed in a heap on the floor, short of breath and barely conscious.

His mind was reeling as he stared up at the cold stone ceiling. Did that really just happen? She rolled over onto her side to look at him and giggled at his expression. It was the same emotionless one he usually wore but she found it amusing that he would wear it even now.

"I'm tired. Are we done for the day?"

"Apparently, we still need to work on your complaining…but that can wait for our next lesson," he half joked.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She stood and began dressing, all the while giving him pensive looks.

"What is it now?" he asked, still content to lie on the cold stone floor.

"Will you walk me back to my quarters?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her request. "Why?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm…not allowed to walk around by myself. Aizen-sama insists that I need an escort outside of my quarters." She quietly explained.

He gave a sigh of resignation as he slowly stood. Weakly, he redressed and walked with her out of the facility. This time, his movements were slower than hers and he was obviously weakened by their encounter. Controlling her energy had put a visible strain on him and he lost consciousness before they were half way to her quarters.

She gave his fallen form a soft smile before tossing him over her shoulder and carrying him the rest of the way.

Once again, she was stopped by Gin. "My, my…what do we have here?"

She bowed carefully, so she wouldn't drop her escort. "Ichimaru-sama, Ulquiorra-san was escorting me back to my quarters after training when he collapsed. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to carry him the rest of the way. I hope that is alright," she prayed.

He gave her an unnerving smile. "It seems he is doing his job quite well so I think this is passable. I see he removed your collar?" he assumed, taking a few slow steps toward her.

She fought the urge to back away from him. "It shattered during our training," she carefully told him. "I broke it…but only because he wanted me to."

"I see. That's very interesting." He thought for a moment. "Give me his eyes," he told her.

She started a little at his request. "His eyes?"

"Don't worry, they will regenerate. Aizen-sama will want them and I was on my way to see him. I will deliver them for you."

She set down his unconscious form and pried open his eyelids, revealing his lifeless green orbs. With her fingers only centimeters from his eye, she hesitated again.

"Go on dear. He does this all the time. Let's not keep Aizen-sama waiting," he encouraged as he leaned over the pair to observe.

She sighed and pulled out one of his eyes, then the other. She watched his lids slide shut as she handed Gin his prize. He gave her an appreciative smile as he slid them into the pocket of his shirt sleeve. "Thank you. Now, be on your way." He continued past the pair and toward Aizen's room.

Once he was gone, she gathered him up once again and finished the walk to her quarters. She laid him on her bed while beginning to draw a bath for them. She was surprised that he hardly stirred when she undressed him and slid him into the bath. Only once he was submerged up to his chin did he show the signs of waking.

"Nnngh," he groaned and brought a hand up to cradle his head. As he gathered his senses, he became concerned. "Why am I wet…and naked…and what happened to my eyes?" he demanded.

She tried to hush him, to ease him but it only seemed to make him more anxious. "Calm down," she told him softly before telling him about what happened after they left the training facility. "I'm sorry. I didn't really want to give him your eyes," she had more to say but he cut her off.

"No, you did very well. I was about to take them to Aizen-sama myself after I brought you back to your quarters." Once she explained the situation, he was much more at ease.

"Why does he need your eyes?" she suddenly asked.

"So he can see what happened," he told her as though she should have already known.

She gave him a startled look that went unappreciated by the man sharing her bathtub. "Why?" was all she could manage.

"What do you mean why? So he can see what sort of progress you are making."

She grew silent for a few moments.

He could sense her apprehension. "Don't worry. I think he will be quite pleased," he told her with the slightest grin.

With that out of the way, she began to bathe them.

"That's really not necessary," he told her, weakly trying to push her away.

"Please, just let me do this. You've been greatly weakened. Rest and regain your strength, let me do this for you," she urged.

Without further fuss, he relaxed and enjoyed her touches in his darkness.


End file.
